This invention generally relates to stacked, multi-wafer structures, to architectures and systems using such structures, and to fabricating a multi-wafer structure using three-dimensional wafer scale integration.
Huge quantities of data are being generated in the world in unconventional and unstructured formats (text, video, images, sentiment, etc.). Making useful sense of this data requires new cognitive computing techniques similar to the way the human brain processes information.
These techniques, which require very high memory and communication bandwidths, reach fundamental limitations in a conventional von Neumann architecture, which suffers from a bottleneck between the separated CPU and memory.